


The Champion's Prize

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Sexual Slavery, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: A gift awaits the champion for his victories in the gladiator arena.





	The Champion's Prize

The crowd roared. Once again the champion won. 

His opponent was tough, Zarkon had thought his champion was going to lose for a moment. He watched the gaurds drag him away. 

Shiro struggled in the gaurds hold, "let me go!"

"Stop your struggles champion, "tonight you get a reward for your winnings. You should be greatful."

Shiro stopped, "reward?"

The second gaurd laughed, "yeah, let me just say your lucky. I wish I could have what your getting." The first gaurd laughed with him. 

Shiro was confused but let the gaurds take him to wherever they were taking him. 

They turned down a hall he's never seen and stopped at a jeweled door. 

One of the gaurds unlocked the door and pushed Shiro inside. "You have a limited time." He whispered harshly. 

And with that the doors closed. 

Shiro turned and he saw a illuminated bed and a lump underneath the covers shift. 

Shiro hesitated and took a few steps forward. The bundle moved and pulled the covers away. 

"Lance!"

Lance rubbed his eyes and blinked. He smiled at the man his room. 

"Oh. You must be the champion. I've heard much about you. And I must say I've waited for this day." 

"L-Lance? Don't you recognize me? Its me Shiro."

Lance crawled over on the bed, Shiro could see he wasnt wearing any clothes. He also noticed that Lance was covered in scars from claws and fangs. 

Lance giggled and moved his hips, "come fuck me champion, am I not your prize."

Shiro blushed at the blunt words, "what happened to you."

Lance moved over to Shiro and wrapped his arms around his neck, grinding agianst him. 

"Oh champion glorious things have happened to me. Zarkon showed me my true purpose in life. He is a wonderful leader is he not."

Lance kissed Shiro's neck making his shudder.

Shiro pushed Lance away, "you have to stop this. This isn't you."

Lance just smiled and rubbed at Shiro's crotch. 

Shiro jumped and quickly pulled Lance's hand away, "stop this Lance!"

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is pet. But, I suppose for you I can be Lance."

Shiro was stunned, the Galras did something to Lance, he just wasn't sure what exactly.

Lance rubbed agianst him, "Come on Champion, fuck me, I know you want to."

Shiro swallowed as he watched Lance move back onto the bed and laid down, opening his legs. Shiro could see his gapping hole, clearly abused from the amount of times he was roughly fucked. 

Lance rubbed his stomach and moaned. 

Shiro felt himself grow warm and his cock hardening. 

Lance hummed as he saw his bulge grow. "How do you want me champion? Facing you, on my knees, or do you wish me to ride you?" 

Shiro panted and licked his lips. 'This is so wrong. Th-This is Lance! The pilot of the kerberos! I-I can't just fuck him.' He was pushed out of his mind when he heard Lance whine.

"D-Do your want this?"

"I want what my master wants. And tonight you are my master."

Shiro went over and held Lance, "no. I want to now what you want."

Lance's eyes fell, "I want this. I love this. Every time I am taken I feel magic run through my blood. Now please, take me now before I go mad." 

Lance was panting hard, his cock was glistening with pre cum. 

Shiro looked away and sighed, "okay."

Lance smiled and grabbed his head, pulling him into a kiss. 

Suprisingly Shiro kissed back, slowly pushing his tounge into Lance mouth, tasting him. 

Lance pulled away, "mmm, you're an amazing kisser." Shiro blushed. 

Lance moved his legs around Shiro, "fuck me."

"Um, don't I ne-"

"No. You don't need to prep me. I've been made to alway be ready."

"Made?"

"Shush." Lance held his head and stroked his cheek, "I need you now champion."

Shiro licked his lips and nodded. He slipped off his pants and rubbed his cock a few times before aligning his cock to Lance's asshole. 

Lance bit his lip as Shiro moved inside him. "Ohh yes. Your cock feels so diffrent from a Galra's."

Shiro was practically red, "diffrent how." He said as he thrusted all the way into Lance. 

Lance panted and smirked, "a Galra's cock has spurs on it, making mating extremely pleasurable. And it keeps their cum from coming out."

"Fuck." Shiro was overwhelmed by the tightness Lance's ass held. 

"Heh, fuck indeed."

Shiro kissed Lance once more as he pulled all the way up and quickly thrusted back in.

Lance's back raised, "yes! More! I need more!"

"F-Fuck Lance. I can't hold back anymore." 

"Then don't, im not a doll champion. Fuck me as hard as you desire."

Lance's words were enough to make a man cum. 

Shiro held Lance tight and bucked his hips at a high veracity.

Lance's body pounced back, his hands clawed Shiro's back. "Quiznak! You're going to make me cum champion." 

Shiro grabbed Lance's cock making him scream and throw his head back. 

"Dont stop!" 

Shiro growled and grabbed Lance's hips, slamming it back agianst his thrusts. "Im going to cum in you."

"Yes! Cum in me. Fill me with your human seed!"

Shiro's body twitched and he came inside of Lance. 

Lance purred at the familiar feeling and he too came. 

Shiro feel on top of Lance, panting and rubbing his hair. 

Lance smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "oh champion, you were wonderful."

"Lance..."

Lance grabbed on of his hands, kissing his knuckles, "I do hope you win agian. You were my best customer, if not a little odd."

Shiro frowned and continued to stroke his hair. Despite all that happened he was glad to see Lance alive.

After they were captured Lance was dragged away from the others. Shiro can still remember his terrified screams. 

"I free us Lance. Don't you worry." He whispered softly. 

Shiro got up and put his pants up. He could see Lance had fallen asleep. Shiro picked him up and moved him under the covers of the bed, tucking him in. 

Shiro was stroking Lance's hair, seeing how he would smile and move closer to him. When the gaurds finally came in. 

"You better be decent champion."

Shiro glared at them and got up, taking one last look at Lance before he was shoved out.


End file.
